poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Child (class)
Wild Child Not every trainer grew up under the care of humans. Some – whether abandoned at birth or whatever turn of fate – grew up in the care of Pokemon. Wild Children, as they're often called, do not use Pokeballs orother methods they consider to be 'enslavement'. They bond with Pokemon by proving their own strengthand skills, by befriending them with food and companionship. The innate understanding they form withtheir few allies is different from other trainers. They are not master and servant; they are equals. Special Notes: Wild Child represents a significantly different character type than a standard trainer. Assuch, it is suggested – but not mandatory – that you take this class upon character creation. Wild Children cannot use Pokeballs. They cannot take the Capture Specialist class or its advanced classes. Mechanic Wild Children do not capture or use Pokemon in the normal methods – the normal methods being Pokeballs. Instead, they manage Companions. Companions are Pokemon that remain by the side of the Wild Child as much as possible, and take orders just as if they were trained – but are still wild Pokemon, free from Pokeballs . Although Wild Children do not use Pokeballs, Companions can be formed through several methods – the Wild Bonding feature, being hatched by a Wild Child, or simply becoming good friends while a wild Pokemon. The following changes are in effect for Companion Pokemon, with their repercussions listed: 1. Companions are considered Wild Pokemon. They may be captured by other trainers potentially, though most wouldn't think to try so long as the Pokemon is still with a trainer. 2. Companions don't have Pokeballs. They cannot be recalled. Wild Children may have difficulty being accompanied by Companions in some areas and may have to temporarily leave them behind – leaving them alone will risk them being captured while the Wild Child is away. It also means that Companions cannot be recalled to be saved from constant damage effects like poisons and burns, so a Wild Child should take care to be extra-stocked to handle these situations. Finally, Companions that are KO'd cannot be simply recalled either, and therefore must be treated on the spot, moved by someone with sufficient physical strength, or given time to rest. 3. A Wild Child can only manage up to four Companions at once. Unlike trainers who can catch as many as they want, Wild Children must choose their companions carefully, because they simply cannot effectively manage a large number of allies. The Pack Leader advanced class increases this limit. 4. Companions are friends to the Wild Child. Unlike the relationship between a trainer and their Pokemon; a Wild Child and their Companion are equals and friends, and generally have higher loyalty initially and throughout their bonds – meanwhile, a Companion whose loyalty becomes low will simply leave, as opposed to becoming disobedient. High loyalty companions will actively work to help the Wild Child in a pinch – a strong Companion may hoist an unconscious Wild Child away to safety, for instance. These have especially important repercussions in battle. 1. Companions are vulnerable. As they cannot be recalled, Companions are constantly present in battles they participate in, leaving them vulnerable to area-of-effect attacks. 2. Companions are all active. This means that they all can Shift freely during their turns – something even Dual-Wielders cannot make their Pokemon do. And while Wild Children can still only make one command per turn, they can command any of their Companions they choose on any given turn, unlike normal Trainers who must spend actions to swap out Pokemon. 3. Companions all witness battle. Even if a Companion does not actively battle, they are still present for it. As a result, Wild Children can divide up any gained experience freely between their Companions. Ultimately, the Companions mechanic significantly changes how Wild Children play in practice. In exchange for the freedom and friendship, and the unique advantages these things grant, their Pokemon are often at much higher risk than others – and Wild Children will face unique difficulties because of it. Cross Classing Air Adept: Wild Child, 16 CON, used Mimic or Copycat to perform at least six different Flying or Electric type Moves Channeler: Wild Child, Bonding Spirit + or Unbreakable Bond, 17 WIS Dirty Fighter: Wild Child, Feral Strength +, 14 DEX Earth Shaker: Wild Child, 16 CON, used Mimic or Copycat to perform at least six different Grass, Ground, or Rock type Moves Empath: Wild Child, Unbreakable Bond, 14 INT Fire Breather: Wild Child, 16 CON, used Mimic or Copycat to perform at least five different Fire type Moves Hex Maniac: Wild Child, 16 CON, used Mimic or Copycat to perform at least five different Ghost type Moves Rain Maker: Wild Child, 16 CON, used Mimic or Copycat to perform at least six different Water or Ice type Moves Rider: Wild Child, 18 DEX, 2 Pokemon who have served as a Mount for a day each (You do not gain a Styler) Survivalist: Wild Child, 20 DEX (You do not gain a Styler) Wild Child Gifted Features 'Wild Bonding' Trainer Action League Illegal Encounter Trigger: Make an unarmed attack on a wild Pokemon that leaves it with 25% or less HP remaining (Even if the attack's damage was 0) Effect:Make a 1d100 capture check. If another trainer or another trainer's Pokemon injured the target during combat, the roll receives a penalty modifier of +20. On a success, the Pokemon recognizes the strength of the Wild Child and agrees to become their Companion. This feature can only be activated on the third or later round of combat. Companions formed in this way are immediately loyal to the trainer. Legendary Pokemon cannot become Companions 'Rest and Relaxation' Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Companion Pokemon will be restored to a minimum of 1 HP if given an eight-hour rest. If a Pokemon already has 1 or more HP, they will recover HP equal to 1/4th of their max HP for every four hours they can rest. If they rest for eight hours while already at maximum HP, Centre-frequency moves are restored Wild Child Features 'Bonding Spirit' Prerequisites: Wild Child, 15 CHA Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When making the capture check during Wild Bonding, you may subtract your charisma modifier as a bonus to the roll 'Bonding Spirit +' Prerequisites: Wild Child, 17 CHA, Bonding Spirit Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When making the capture check during Wild Bonding, you may subtract double your charisma modifier as a bonus to the roll. This feature replaces Bonding Spirit. 'Copycat' Prerequisites: Wild Child, a score of 11 or higher in four different stats Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: One of your Companions that used a Move last turn Effect: For the remainder of the current encounter, you may use the Move last used by the target, maintaining its original frequency. Use your CHA modifier as your Special Attack stat and your STR modifier as your Attack stat. If the Move that would be gained is one that causes the user to use or learn a different Move immediately (Such as Mirror Move, Metronome, or Sketch), the used/learned Move is temporarily learned instead. 'Don't Leave Me!' Prerequisites: Wild Child, Unbreakable Bond Free Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Companion with an Unbreakable Bond who just succeeded on a death saving throw. Effect: The Companion is instantly restored to 0 HP and is considered stabilized. You cannot perform a trainer action during your next turn. 'Feral Strength' Prerequisites: Wild Child, 15 STR Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will You can make an unarmed attack that deals 1d12 + half STR damage, at an AC of 6. Attacks made using this feature can trigger Wild Bonding. 'Feral Strength +' Prerequisites: Wild Child, 18 STR, Feral Strength, an Advanced Class with Wild Child as a prerequisite Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Effect: You can make an unarmed attack that deals 4d10 + half STR damage, at an AC of 4. Attacks made using this feature can trigger Wild Bonding. This feature replaces Feral Strength. 'Growl' Prerequisites: Wild Child, a Pokemon with the move Growl. Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Effect: Use the Move Growl. If your accuracy roll plus your CHA modifier would total higher than 20, the Move reduces combat stages by 2 instead of 1. 'Joining the Fray' Prerequisites: Wild Child, 16 STR Free Action League Illegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day Target: One opponent you dealt damage to this turn Effect: If one of your Companions performs a move that deals any amount of damage to the target this turn, increase the damage dealt to that target by 1d10, after weakness and resistance. 'Mirror Move' Prerequisites: Wild Child, Copycat, a score of 11 or higher in five different stats Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Pokemon that used a Move last turn. Effect: Use the Move performed by the target during their last turn. Use your CHA modifier as your Special Attack stat and your STR modifier as your Attack stat. If the Move that would be used is one that causes the user to use or learn a different Move immediately (Such as Mirror Move, Metronome, or Sketch), the used/learned Move is used instead. 'Playmate' Prerequisites: Wild Child, 15 CHA Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A non-hostile Pokemon, including your own Effect: The Pokemon's opinion of you is increased, according to the GM's decision. 'Scent Hunter' Prerequisites: Wild Child, a Pokemon with Odor Sleuth or Tracker Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day Target: Special Effect: If this feature is used in battle, use the Move Odor Sleuth on a single target. If this feature is used outside of battle, the user gains the Tracker capability for five minutes. 'Skittish Reflexes' Prerequisites: Wild Child, 12 DEX Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Your evasion against all attacks is increased by 1. 'Unbreakable Bond' Prerequisites: Wild Child, 16 CHA Static Activation League Legal Special Effect: Choose a Pokemon that is a Companion, that has gained at least 10 levels since becoming a Companion. This Pokemon is now permanently a Companion with maximum loyalty, until it dies, and is no longer treated as a wild Pokemon and thus cannot be captured. You and the Pokemon are capable of understanding each other completely. The Pokemon and trainer will never deal damage to each other or inflict status ailments , but can still use supportive abilities and items on each other. You may take Unbreakable Bond again for another Pokemon, so long as that Pokemon meets the requirements as well. Category:Homebrew Base Classes